Naos
Also known as "King" Domain History Naos first found his way to the Domain on July 26, 2009 by a brawl friend named Jon AKA Luso. Naos also has a page in AllisBrawl, gamebattles and smashboards. Quickly battles many brawlers and showed that he has skill in the game. Loves to play the game for a challenge. Naos favorite characters to use are Link and Pikachu. His secondaries are Mario and Wolf. JJ83 has rated him Naos (9/10) - A real contender here! Plays an exceptional Pikachu and his Link is also very deadly. His rat can F-Air into grabs quickly, and Spot Dodge into U-Tilt juggling and is always moving and sticking to you like white on rye. His Air Dodging is also very good and is quick to retaliate afterwards. Definitely another toughie that will give you a run for your money. Jon''' '''has rated him Naos (9.5/10)- Naos....how long you've come along since we played 1 year and half ago in Heartz's tourney. I remember that you played Link and I Pit. It was a good battle, and you even used some of his attacks that weren't known to many at that time, such as his sliding UpSmash and Dial A into DSmash. Your Pikachu is awesome. Might I suggest to use more Thunder Jolts for approaching and using QAC, as well. The latter can be canceled into NAir's. You can see a video of Karina doing it to Kagato in the video section towards the end in a team match I had with her. She's pretty awesome with Pikachu. PMC66 has rated him Naos- wow he's one of the best Link's ive ever played, his Pikachu is very good but Boy he's below the belt Naos i'm sorry but some of the stuff you did to me when i was in the lead with wolf sheesh. Your Link first off great use of Dacus and you have some real good edge guarding with smashes tilts and the works once I was sent off I realised I was going to be lucky to get back on. You really remind me of my friend Rebecca though, I think if she'd have got into brawl more she'd play just like you. I didn't really find anything particulary predictable about you, but i did know you were going to try chain grabbing me with Pika no shame in it I do the same thing myself, which is why when you tried to 0-death me I was prepared. I really have no other complaints at the moment keep it up. (7.1) Kagato's Brawler Tier Topic - The Final Dungeon Naos (Level 58) A combo video made by Naos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1MdAW670Zc Real Life Real name Naos (not open to say real name) resides in New Jersey enjoys a good day. Currently in college DeVry and majors in Web Design. Has improved in brawl over the years. Loves to do video editing has the program called Sony Vegas 9 pro has made AMV his youtube profile is LegendaryLink Owns a Xbox 360 and plays Call of Duty Mordern Warfare 2 and Halo: ODST Facts 1) Knows martial arts. (go figure) 2) Knows C#, C++, java, Flash 8, and Dreamweaver. 3) Does not like snow. 4) Is Crazy's Replacement Co-Host for SSBB Domain Podcast. 5) Has Replaced Crazy and is now Host of SSBB Domain Podcast. 6) Puts the SSBB Domain Podcast on Youtube. 7) One of the Best Link players around. 8) Has stopped putting the Podcast on Youtube for being Lazy. 9) Only 50% of my facts are true. Category:Brawlers